


Cupcakes and kisses

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Blow Jobs, Dean in college, Hand Jobs, M/M, Not hunters, Underage - Freeform, Wincest - Freeform, dean is 20, dickish john, sam is 8, slight food play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:16:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What starts out as Sam and Dean innocently making cupcakes, turns into something more. (Au, Dean is 20 and Sam is 8)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupcakes and kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lostinmymindforever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/gifts).



“Hey little man” Dean smiled as Sam stumbled into the small kitchen that their apartment had.

“Hey De, back for a few days?” The 8 year old asked, looking up at his 20 year old brother.

“Nope, the whole summer” Dean smiled, picking Sam up and giving him a hug that the younger returned whole heartedly.

“Well I see Sam is finally awake” John said, coming into the kitchen smiling at his sons as he dug a pop out the fridge before closing it.

“Yep, took him long enough” Dean chuckled, slipping him to his hip, Sam resting his head on Deans shoulder.

“Ok well it seems you two are going to be fine, me and uncle Bobby are going to be headed up to the mountains for a week”

“Deer or elk?”

“Maybe both, don’t know yet, we’ll see when we get out there”

“Be careful” Sam said at the same time Dean did, both of them laughing a little.

“Even months apart and you two can still do that” John shook his head, ruffling Sam hair. “And we will”

After saying their good byes at the door, Dean waiting until Johns truck could no longer be heard before heading back in.

“So Sammy, how do some cupcakes sound?” Dean asked, smiling as a big smile broke out on Sams face.

Dean couldn’t contain the laugh as Sam all but ran to the kitchen, Dean following after him at a slower pace. Ever since Dean went off to college, every time he would come back from a break, they would make some kind of sweets together. The first time was to really say he was sorry for being gone for so many months when before that he was barely gone for a week if that. The next time after that was because John had been yelling at him all day and stormed out when Dean came in. Dean couldn’t take the tears that were streaming down Sams face, so he made him special double chocolate chip cookies. Then time after time it just became a thing for them to do, but only once they were alone. For John thought that cooking was girly and pointless and it always made Sam sad when John would say those things, even more then he already did.

“So what kind are we going to make today?” Sam asked, kneeling on one of the chairs at the kitchen table as Dean got the bag he had hidden out.

“Well I was thinking some cherry ones” Dean smiled, pulling the cake mix, frosting and other things out.

Sams dimpled smile grew as Dean grabbed a bowl and the other things, plus set the oven to the right temperature.

It was a pretty fast process but a fairly messy one, not that either minded and soon enough the batter was in the pan and in the oven. While they watched through the little window, Dean asked about how things were going, nodding and frowning as Sam told him. When he was done, Sam asked about Deans college and all that, saying he can’t wait to do the same. Once the cupcakes were done, Dean took them out and put them on a cooling rack as they added more flavor to the pink icing. Dean was more then apprehensive about the color, but it was the only one that already had the flavor and would make the right flavor Sam liked. It took a bit for them to cool and soon enough they were messing with frosting them.

“Is this good?” Sam asked, showing Dean one of them that he did.

“Very good” Dean smiled, wiping a bit of icing on Sams nose.

“Hey, get it off” He mumbled, lifting his face up to Deans.

With a small chuckle Dean flicked his tongue out and got it off of him, Sam making a noise and putting his hand on Deans face.

“Not like that!”

“Well you asked, it was easiest and now I have it on MY face”

Sam rolled his eyes and his tiny pink tongue slipped out and licked Deans cheek bone, the line of his jaw and the corner of his lips. A small shiver made it’s way through Dean as Sam finished licking his cheek clean.

“You ok De?” Sam asked.

“Yea, just fine” He tried smiling at Sam.

“No you’re not, did I do something wrong?” The youngers eyes widened.

“No, no baby boy, not at all”

“Did me licking you make you mad?”

“No, not mad baby, it was fine I promise. See” He said, wiping a little more on his jaw line and pulling Sam closer.

Nodding a little, Sam licked it off again, before putting some on his own lower cheek and tilting his head towards Dean. Licking his lips, he pulled Sam onto his lap and licked the frosting off, taking note of the shiver that went through Sam.

“See, just fine” Dean whispered.

Sam blinked a few times before reaching back into the bowl and pulling out some, spreading it over Deans bottom lip. Looking up at elder, Sam leaned in, his tongue caressing over his bottom lip making Dean shiver again.

“Baby boy” He husked out as Sam put some on his own bottom lip.

“Please Dean?” Sam whined.

“You’re so young and my brother” Dean said, trying to hold onto the last ounce of self control.

It wasn’t that Dean didn’t think about it every now and them, mostly it just popped into his mind when he was in the middle of jacking off. Sam was so young though and it did bother him that him being his brother didn’t bother him like it should. Being 12 years older then him however, especially when Sam was only 8.

“Please, want you too”

“But Sammy”

“Please, want you De, want you to love me”

“I do love you”

“All the way, like you would a girl”

“Sammy”

“Please?” Sam whimpered again, his eyes starting to shine with unshed tears.

Dean was torn, but made up his mind when he could tell Sam figured he was saying no and starting to slip off his lap. Wrapping his arms around him, he put Sams arms around his neck, leaning in and licking the frosting off Sams small bottom lip.

“Kiss me?” Sam said in a voice barely loud enough to be heard.

Taking a small breath, Dean leaned in more and pressed their lips together, one hand on Sams back the other on his leg. Dean could tell Sam had never actually kissed anyone before, but his eagerness was cute in a way, if not a little sloppy. Moving the hand off his leg, Dean put it on the side of his neck, his thumb on his chin and slowing him a little. Once Dean took control of the kiss, it was a lot better, Sam melting against him. Sam moved closer to him, his knee pressing against Deans crotch, pushing against his hard on.

“Shit, Sammy” Dean breathed out against his lips.

“Did I do something wrong?” The younger asked, his eyes widening again.

“No, just feels really good” Dean said, pressing his palm down against his erection.

“That?” Sam asked, rubbing over it, making Dean moan.

“Yea baby boy” He moaned, stopping Sams hand from moving.

“Why’d you stop me? Don’t you want me to feel good”

“Sammy”

“Please, let me” Sam said, messing with the button and zipper of his pants.

Dean fought a little more before letting Sam open his pants and pull his cock out through the v and his boxers.

“Wow” Sam said, wrapping both of his hands around the heated flesh.

“Sammy” He gasped, threading one hand through Sams long locks, the other holding onto Sams leg.

“Feel good De?” Sam asked softly, moving his hands up and down.

“Yea, very good baby boy” He whispered.

Sams small hands kept their movement over him as Dean leaned in and kissed him, his tongue playing lightly with Sams small one. It was Sams little whimpers that finally took Dean over that final edge, coming over his shirt.

“What’s that stuff Dean?” Sam asked, lifting his hand up and licking some of it off. “It’s salty”

“It’s called come” Dean panted, taking his shirt off and finishing cleaning up.

“Can I do that to?” Sam asked.

“Yea, here” Dean said, lifting Sam up and putting him on the table and pulling his jeans back up and closing them.

Pulling his pajama pants and underwear down, Dean ran his thumb over Sams small hard cock, smiling as Sam moaned.

“Like that baby?”

“Feels good” Sam whimpered as Dean leaned down and took it all into his mouth, sucking lightly.

It only took a few sucks and a swipe of his tongue over the head before a small amount of come filled his mouth, Sams back arching. Pulling off, he swallowed it and fixed Sams pants before sitting and pulling him back onto his lap.

“Wow” Sam mumbled, leaning heavily against Dean.

“I’ll say”

“Will we do that again?” He asked, looking up at the elder.

Dean wanted to say no, but he knew better, he would do anything and every thing for his Sammy.

“Yea, we will, but you know we can’t do any of it in front of people. Nor can we tell people about it”

“So I can’t tell people I love you?” Sam asked, his lower lip trembling.

“You can, just not how we love each other. Ok? Cuz if you do, I’ll be taken away for a long time and you won’t ever be able to see me again”

“I don’t want that, I want to see you always”

“I know and as soon as I’m out of college or at least in my own place, I’ll talk to dad about you coming to live with me”

“Really? Promise?”

“I promise” Dean smiled, giving him a small kiss. “Now how about we finish these cupcakes and then eat them all?”

“Sounds good” Sam smiled, hugging Dean once more before moving back to his seat and picking up another cupcake.


End file.
